


Игра в поддавки

by Cunla



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все для кинка на металлические шарики!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в поддавки

Чарльз почти ненавидел себя за это, но каждый раз шел на поводу очередной сумасшедшей идеи Эрика. Должен был уже привыкнуть, что это сумасбродство и эксперименты приводят только к лишним неприятностям. И не поддаваться на уговоры, в конце концов.  
Чарльз чересчур крепко сжимает верхушку ладьи и наклоняется чуть вперед, чтобы сделать ход. И едва не давится воздухом, когда металлические шарики внутри него приходят в движение. Они расходятся в разные стороны, растягивая стенки, и перемещаются вверх-вниз. Чарльз неуверенно ставит ладью на доску и откидывается в кресле, чтобы посмотреть на довольно улыбающегося Эрика. Который делает едва заметные движения пальцами, от которых Чарльза пробивает дрожь.  
Шарики в нем уже около получаса, и Чарльз уже успел несколько привыкнуть к этому чувству заполненности, однако, Эрик ждал какого-то своего удобного момента, чтобы наконец начать их игру. Теперь шарики уже не замирают и постоянно напоминают о себе легкими поглаживаниями и толчками. Чарльз сжимает пальцы в кулак каждый раз, когда один из них попадает по простате. Как он способен еще хоть в малой степени концентрироваться на игре, остается загадкой. Эрик расслабленно сидит напротив все с той же довольной и спокойной улыбкой. Их маленькое противоборство с запрещенными средствами.  
Когда шарики прямо внутри него начинают переплавляться в один, но, по ощущениям, гораздо больший, Чарльз прикрывает глаза, втягивает ртом воздух и посылает Эрику все, что чувствует. Секундой позже он с огромным удовольствием наблюдает, как всякая расслабленность слетает с того. Эрик окидывает его хищным взглядом и спрашивает:  
\- Сдаешься?  
На доске король Чарльза загнан в угол.  
\- Нет, - отвечает тот, даже не смотря на стол.  
Эрик вопросительно приподнимает бровь, а Чарльз напоказ спокойно поднимает и выходит из библиотеки. До спальни два пролета лестницы и двадцать метров коридоров и он уверен, что терпение Эрика кончится прежде, чем он преодолеет хотя бы половину этого расстояния.   
Но на второй ступеньке уверенная улыбка гаснет, когда Чарльз чувствует, что шарик становится теплее и его прикосновения к простате, все более частые, посылают горячие волны по позвоночнику и заставляют забыть, куда он вообще направлялся.  
Эрик мгновенно появляется из-за спины и, уже не задавая вопросов, подталкивает его вверх по лестнице. Нетерпения в нем еще больше, потому что Чарльз бесконтрольно передает ему все свои ощущения. Они спешно поднимаются, начиная целоваться на последних ступенях, и с трудом добираются до спальни одетыми.  
Чарльз с остервенением сдирает с них обоих одежду, чтобы почувствовать, как наместо металла его заполняет толстый член. И почти стонет, когда Эрик своей силой осторожно вытягивает из него шарик, отправляя его затем куда-то в угол комнаты. И на сопутствующий его падению грохот им обоим наплевать, потому что Эрик наконец входит... На секунду они замирают, встречаясь глазами, а потом бешеный темп поглощает их обоих. Чарльз запрокидывает голову, обхватывает бедра Эрика ногами и до боли вцепляется в покрывало над головой. Весь мир сужается до этих движений и непереносимого кайфа, что они доставляют. Пока Эрик не кусает его в плечо, так что Чарльз дергается и кончает от неожиданности и сочетания наслаждения с болью. Оргазм такой сильный, что ноги ненадолго сводит судорогой. Эрик делает еще с десяток движений, откидывает голову назад и вбивается сильнее, изливаясь, а Чарльз, пьяно улыбаясь, наслаждается видом его выгнутой шеи. Наверное, самого прекрасного, что Чарльз сейчас способен себе представить.  
Если быть честным, он обожал идти у Эрика на поводу в этих играх.


End file.
